DIA 1: PESCANDO
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: El pelinegro se encontraba fuera de del gimnasio cargando un bolso muy grande sobre sus hombros y una caña de pescar en su mano izquierda, estaba muy impaciente ya que llevaba casi media hora esperando a cierta pelirroja se había tardado más de lo que había prometido, mientras dentro la muchacha se encontraba muy preocupada buscando algo que era muy importante para ella


**DIA 01: PESCANDO**

 **Bueno este es mi aporte para la Semana Pokeshipping,** **espero que les guste**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Game Freak y Satoshi Tajiri

— ¡Misty apresúrate ya es hora de irnos! —Gritaba el pelinegro que se encontraba fuera de del gimnasio cargando un bolso muy grande sobre sus hombros y una caña de pescar en su mano izquierda, estaba muy impaciente ya que llevaba casi media hora esperando a cierta pelirroja se había tardado más de lo que había prometido, mientras dentro la muchacha se encontraba muy preocupada buscando algo que era muy importante para ella —había puesto de cabeza su habitación sin ningún resultado.

"— _Esta es la sorpresa que te tenía Mist, que te gusta mucho la pesca así que te compré esta caña de pescar en una de las tiendas de Ciudad Fucsia hace una semana, ah toma abre esto también — el pelinegro le pasó una pequeña caja rectangular par que viera su contenido, que se trataba de un pequeño señuelo con su figura —Es un mini Ash es la promoción por comparar cualquier artículo de pesca, te hacen uno como tu desees y como tú siempre cargas con uno de tus señuelos mini Misty, quise darte este para que siempre me tengas contigo ¡feliz aniversario cariño!"_

—¡No puede ser! donde podrá estar, estoy segura que lo guarde junto con la caña de pescar que me dio Ash y esta era la mejor oportunidad para utilizarlo, se va a disgustar conmigo si se entera que lo perdí, y pude observar que el aún guarda la mini Misty que le obsequié en nuestro primer aniversario como novios, justamente hoy vi que la llevaba consigo y la conservaba como si su tesoro más preciado, mejor les preguntaré a ellas si no lo ha visto — La pelirroja salió rápidamente de su habitación hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanas.

—¡Daisy, Lily, Violet! De casualidad no han visto por allí un…. —No quería decirles ya que se burlarían tal vez pensando que era lo más cursi del mundo, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que el tiempo pasaba y Ash ya estaría furioso por su tardanza —… ¿no han visto un cebo de pesca con la pequeña imagen de…Ash? estoy segura que lo tenía guardado en mi habitación pero no está pensaba llevarlo hoy conmigo en mi cita y ahora no sé dónde se encuentra — ¡ayúdenme a buscarlo por favor chicas! —Les suplicó

—Ahora que lo pienso creo que vi a tu Psyduck y a Seel jugando con algo parecido hoy en la mañana, lo tomé y lo coloqué en la caja que guardasen el último estante de tu armario, allí donde guardas todos los recuerdos importantes de la familia—Explicó la rubia de la familia.

—¿Cómo sabes..? —Expreso la muchacha muy sorprendida por lo que había descubierto su hermana mayor —…. Bueno muchas gracias hermana, te debo una —la abrazó rápidamente y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Interrogó muy enfadado antes de alzar la vista para observarla.

—Lo siento Ash, lo que pasa…no, no importa ¿nos vamos ya?

…

— ¡Que hermosa vista! ¿No crees Ash? — Misty posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro mientras ambos se encontraban sentados a orillas del lago con sus cañas de pescar.

—Si todo es hermoso, el atardecer, estar aquí contigo utilizando nuestros Mini Misty y Ash tal como lo prometimos en nuestro segundo aniversario, pero aun así no logra disipar totalmente el disgusto que pase mientras te esperaba por tanto tiempo, no me respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto cuando fui a recogerte al gimnasio?

—No tiene importancia, es solo que no me decidía que ropa era la adecuada, para venir de pesca contigo _"ni loca le digo que casi pierdo el mini Ash que me dio"_ así que le pedí un poco de ayuda a mis hermanas.

—Ah era eso, creí que tal vez habías perdido el señuelo que te di, aunque ambos habíamos prometido que cuidaríamos los obsequios de aquel día.

—¿Yo perder algo que es muy importante? como crees —La chica pego un pequeño golpe en el hombro del pelinegro, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, lo que nos tomó en cuenta fue que antes de caer la tomara del brazo halándola con el desplomándose así ambos sobre agua.

—¡Pero que haces Ash! ¡ves estamos completamente empapamos, ahora en vez de pescar Pokémon, vamos a pescar un resfriado! —Decía la muchacha mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la orilla.

—Bueno ya que nos mojamos ¿Por qué no nadamos un rato? ¿eh Mist? —El chico de pueblo paleta dijo esto sabiendo que otra de las pasiones de su novia era la natación.

—Está bien, pero…por qué no lo hacemos más divertido y vemos quien es más rápido nadando —Dicho esto se alejó nadando hacia la otra orilla, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo.

—¡Espera Misty! Eso es trampa saliste antes que yo — gritaba el muchacho mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a su novia.

FIN


End file.
